


By Chance

by Hazel_Inle



Series: The Consequences of a Shamed General [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arkanis, Dopheld Mitaka pines for Hux so badly, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, secretly so does Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Inle/pseuds/Hazel_Inle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux vanishes after the Starkiller fiasco, and rumors spread of his possible death. Mitaka tries not to give up hope as he is sent by his new Superior to the academy to speak with the adolescents there. </p><p>By mere chance alone, he suddenly finds himself face to face with the man that he believed he would never see again, and is shocked to see him relieved to see him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/gifts).



> Happy Happy Birthday to the wonderful White Rainbow! I adore all your work I wish you all the best of happiness of this next year! :)
> 
> Since there has been some upset over our broken hearts after yours and FesteringSilence's Memento Mori, I definitely hope this Fluff will heal them a little! Here is my gift to you~

Arkanis was rainy. The grey wash over the land, water, and sky gave a sense of dull neutrality that was foreboding and perhaps threatening. It was as though the planet was constantly in tears for its people, the inhabitants as severe and controlled as their consistent weather.

It was just as Mitaka remembered it.

It had been a solid seven years since he had graduated the Academy, and Mitaka had no urge to ever return to the dreary planet unless absolutely necessary. It seemed, however, the academy had other plans for such things. He was requested to give a speech to the young cadets about to enter into officer training, and have a Q&A session afterwards. Though it was requested, and he had every intention to turn the offer down, his superior officer _insisted_ he went.

“You never once took leave in all of the seven years on the _Finalizer_. If you insist of always working, then at least go elsewhere to do so.”

Mitaka knew his superior officer meant well, but he could not help but feel slightly uneased by the comment. It was not as though he _disliked_ his superior officer, rather, it was that it was no longer the same as when General Hux was in command. He had disappeared after the Starkiller Base fiasco, alongside Kylo Ren.

Rumors spread violently across the order about the pair, whisperings of everything from death on base, to high treason. Mitaka did not believe himself to be an expert on the situation of the general, but he knew death was preferable to the general than any thought of treason on his part. Besides, any gossip about treason was breathed upon the other ships in which Hux did not command personally. As such, the Finalizer was desolate without its stronghold, and the possibility of him being dead made it all the worse. True, missions were still completed and protocol was followed, but the spirit and patriotism was no longer there. The soldiers were unhappy; officers, dissatisfied.

Mitaka was among them (though he admitted he felt the sadness and worry more acutely in regard to the possibility of Hux’s ultimate end), but also pitied their new commander. How could anyone compare to the General? How could anyone replace such a stellar leader and expect to command the best and most tightly knit group of soldiers in the First Order and gain the same respect as the precious commander? It was impossible. Mitaka made sure to give his best, but it was apparent the other officers were not so accepting.

Oddly, they instead looked to _Mitaka_ for help and command. They argued that since Mitaka knew him best, he must have had some form of wisdom that the current command lacked. Mitaka denied this claim instantly, stating this kind of thinking was not appropriate for anyone. Flattering as it was, he had no desire to usurp what was not his to lead. He supposed that was partially why he was sent away; so that the commander may gain some respect in his absence.

_The politics of the First Order have become tiresome…_

In his heart, he wished for the better times; when the First Order was under the reign of General Hux and Lord Ren. Bitter and coarse as they were towards each other, the co-commanders still did what was required of themselves with exemplary results. Their power was recognized, and no proof was needed. Their actions spoke for them.

He wished for those long nights where the bridge was quiet and peaceful, the voices hushed in almost reverence to the sleep cycle. He wished for the smooth air in which General Hux patiently but powerfully paced the walkway, going over everyone’s progress with positive reinforcement. He wished for the almost humorous banters between the commanders with the ever stable Captain Phasma to break them apart if their words ever became too vicious.

But most of all, secretly and guiltily, he wished for those moments in which the general would lean ever so slightly beside Mitaka over the console, surveying his work with a practiced eye. The nearness of their faces were excuse enough for Mitaka to study him with the same earnest will that the General had for his work. The ever so slight crease by his eyelids, the golden lashes, full pale lips that would twitch ever so slightly upwards to show his gratification of a job well done, and the small caress of breath that would tease Mitaka’s cheek ever so slightly.

The moments in which he gave reports to Hux in his office of the day’s happenings, when Hux was most at ease and cordial. He would ever so slightly lean back in his chair, allow his face to relax, and even so far as asked Mitaka how his day was and if all was well. He occasionally asked his opinion on matters and took it into consideration.

It was a guilty pleasure of his to reminisce over those days. He could not dream of a happier time in the First Order than when Hux was stationed there.

He did not allow his lack of spirit to taint his purpose of being in Arkanis Academy, and rallied them as best he could for the speech and question session. The cadets were eager and awe inspired by his uniform and knowledge. No question was too tiresome for Mitaka, for he knew himself to ask them at their age. Regardless, with such familiar surroundings as these, he was struck by a tiredness of company and wished for an escape.

He knew this to be a painful sort of nostalgia, not for want of those simpler times, but rather the _avoidance_ of the memories associated. He had no desire to be in such company as the academy, where the name Hux was breathed in everyone’s speech and cemented between each brick. Granted, this was for the former Hux than the one Mitaka knew, but the name itself was a knife to his heart and a buzzing sting that failed to leave his ill mind at ease.

It all became too much for him in the late afternoon, excusing himself for a walk around the grounds where the land was deserted of any person. The rain ensured that much, though it was but a slight drizzle.

He was not fond of the view, nor was he delighted by anything botanical that grew there. Instead, he was eager for solitude, where he could openly wish and want for the better times, and dream of what he could have done in a perfect world, each thought more unrealistic than the last.

He was just pondering on the possibility of confessing the true extent of his emotions and feelings towards his general while giving a report, when he was overtaken by the sound of footsteps beyond the dense tree line of the wood. They were a steady sort of pace, almost leisurely in countenance. Mitaka could hardly believe that anyone would be so far out in this weather besides himself, and in the woods. Cadets were forbidden to do so, as it was personal property belonging to the founder of the school. It was perhaps because of this, Mitaka had wandered so close to it.

Then out of the grove of trees, carrying a coat and a pair of well-worn boots, came a barefoot man with all too familiar red hair that extended to more than just the top of his head. There was no mistaking its owner, even though it was not styled or gelled as it normally was.

“General Hux!” Mitaka cried in surprise, taking a step back. Hux in turn ceased his walking with a slight jolt at the name and whirled around to find the source. When his gaze fell upon Lieutenant Mitaka, his shock was not contained.

“Lieutenant Mitaka…you’re alive?” he breathed, almost unable to comprehend that he was _here_. On _Arkanis_.

“I…I did not expect to see you…” Mitaka managed out, uneasy at the discomfort of their meeting and overtaken with the suddenness. The awkwardness almost overpowered the fact that Hux was _alive_ and there was no longer any possibility of him being so. He was _alive_ and _not even a meter away._

He tried not to gaze too long at the raggedy and grass ridden pants that were rolled up to the general’s calves and his white button up shirt that was creased and wet on the shoulders from the rain. Hux seemed embarrassed enough by his state of informal appearance.

“Nor I you…” Hux responded, scratching at his jawline where a beard was growing in nicely.

“I-I have been assigned to give a speech to the cadets at the academy here…” Mitaka revealed, hoping it would explain his presence on the planet in case there was any unneeded confusion laced with their chance encounter. “I decided to go for a walk around the campus to relax a little.”

“Ah…” he looked around as though he had just realized he was on the edge of the Academy grounds. “I-I’m sorry, is the Finalizer still in commission?”

“Yes. Under the command of Major Eugan.”

“I see.” Hux began tapping his fingers against the items in his hands, which intrigued Mitaka. “Er- how long have you been in this part of Arkanis?”

“Only about a day or so. I had planned to only stay three days before I return back to duty.”

“I see…” He sounded almost disappointed.

_What could that mean…?_

“And you’re still weapon’s Manager on the _Finalizer_ bridge?” Hux continued in the same embarrassedly nervous tone.

“Yes, I am.” Mitaka looked down at his boots and in turn also saw the muddy bare feet of his past General. Immediately he looked back up again, remembering his place.

“I-I apologize for my rudeness, Sir,” he exclaimed in horror, standing at attention and saluting, Hux shook his head, his countenance growing heavy.

“No need, Mitaka. I…I am no longer commissioned,” he admitted slowly.

“What?” Mitaka uttered dumbly, breaking stance. “But…why?”

Something seemed to break inside of the ex-general, but he continued nonetheless.

“The Supreme Leader made his displeasure very clear when I holo called from the _Finalizer_  about Kylo Ren.” He began. “Lord Ren was to complete his training at the citadel, and I was to be punished for my failure. He knew death was preferable to shame, so he discharged me dishonorably. Luckily he did not parade this news to the rest of the First Order, so I left quietly. My failure is to personally haunt me for the rest of my life, it seems.”

“I…I’m so sorry, sir.” Mitaka hardly knew what to say. To now know the truth behind Hux’s disappearance and the knowledge that he hopes of him ever returning was now dashed forever was nothing in comparison to the thought of what Hux no doubt was suffering in his mind.

“Hux will do, Mitaka. You have no need to call me Sir, General, or any other rank ever again. That time has passed.”

The silence between them was a mutual sadness shared amongst men who both yearned for the better times, not knowing their guilty pleasure of thoughts were one in the same. Mitaka broke the reverie.

“Sir-Er-Hux.” He was quick to correct himself. “I know this isn’t much of a comfort but…your absence has indeed been noticed and many, if not all officers, are desolate without you to lead them. They prefer you over anyone else.”

Hux lip twitched the same way that Mitaka knew to be a sign of his gratification and even as Hux thanked him for his words, it was nothing compared to that involuntary motion.

“You stated that you are to stay another day?” Hux asked.

Mitaka said he was.

“I wonder if you are able to…that is, if you are not otherwise engaged…”

Mitaka was astounded by how jumpy Hux was being, but patiently waited for him to say what was on his mind with clarity, though he was overeager for the results.

“-if you would wish to dine with me tomorrow night? My estate is just beyond this wood and I should like to hear of the recent happenings of the First Order.”

 _To be with the general at such an intimacy as to_ dine _with him? In his own_ estate _?_

“I have no other engagements and I would be honored to join you.” He forced himself to not give way his excitement at the prospect, and was rewarded with a small allowance of another twitch of lip. However, it was short lived as Hux’s gaze went behind Mitaka, and towards the general direction of the school’s buildings.

“Would you be so kind as to…not speak of meeting me?” he asked with slight trepidation.

While Mitaka was unnerved by how meek Hux was being, he could not blame him for wishing privacy, especially after having his career end as it did.

“Yes, Hux,” he agreed. “Your secrecy is assured. I would not wish any more pain upon you, and I would hate for myself to be the cause.”

Hux nodded and looked from him entirely, moving his coat and boots from hand to hand.

“You always were one of the greatest of my men, Mitaka…” he murmured. “I never was able to say it, but your loyalty has always meant more to me than…” Hux stopped and seemed unable to continue for fear of Mitaka’s reaction.

Mitaka, however was not just shocked by this admission, but also secretly rejoicing. To have been so honored with Hux’s attention as _this…_

“Hux, even if you are no longer my superior officer, I shall always have the highest respect and esteem for you. Rank has nothing to do with my good opinion of you. Never had, and never will.”

The once general moved his eyes to gaze into Mitaka’s, before swiftly dropping what was in his hands into the soggy ground and pulling him in by the back of his neck.

Hux’s lips, while Mitaka admired them almost every time he came near, were nothing like what he expected them to be. The fullness and softness was just a pretense, their masculinity dominating over Mitaka’s own. The contact was desperate, pleading, and almost too absolute to be considered real. The smell of the green earth and wet rain permeated but did not mask the essence that was Hux.

The press of Hux’s hand on his neck did not let up, and seemed to have no intention of doing so. Mitaka however had no will to fight it. Instead, his own hands snaked up to Hux’s shoulders to press down slightly, hoping to make the height difference a little less as per to make the contact between them more comfortable. Hux seemed to take the hint and did as Mitaka urged, though still urgent in his actions. Mitaka allowed his eyes to close at last, wanting nothing more than to let the moment take itself where it may go, throwing caution to the wind as Hux obviously has done already.

It was some time before Hux allowed his grip to lessen, and even so Mitaka did not pull away immediately. When he did, he did not move too far at all. Their noses remained centimeters apart, and their labored breathing mixed between them in a warmth that neither had ever known before.

“Has your esteem of myself been irreversibly damaged?” Hux asked, his voice strained by something not physical. Mitaka relieved him of his worried instantly.

“Far from it, sir…” he breathed out, his smile broadening. “In fact, it has allowed itself to grow into something else entirely…”


End file.
